


Aedos

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: Lucie is unimpressed by the Papal Mainframe's dress code.





	Aedos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lost_spook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/gifts).



> From a prompt meme: Eight and Lucie, "Why does anyone have to be naked?”

The Doctor gave Lucie a startled look, as if she'd asked why humans dropped unconscious every twenty-four hours. 

"It's just a matter of politeness. A willingness to show the Papal Mainframe that we don't have anything to hide. It's not so different from people in your time taking their hats off when they go into church — or monks shaving their heads." 

"And I'm not doing that either," Lucie said firmly. 

"Lucie, you know how important this is." 

"So's not walking round in the altogether. Particularly if it's some great big space cathedral. It'd be bleeding cold." 

"I've never found it particularly chilly. Remember, no-one there wears physical clothes. If the idea really makes you uncomfortable, you could try this." The Doctor held out a small pellet of metallic appearance. "It's a hologram projector you swallow." 

Lucie waved a finger. "See? If they let you bring things in inside you, what's the point of not wearing clothes in the first place? I bet it was a bloke came up with the whole idea." 

"This coming from the woman who thought it was a good idea to attract the Daleks' attention with her—" 

"That's different," Lucie said sharply. " _I_ chose to do that, not some pervo High Priest. And a bit of cleavage isn't the same as stripping down to me birthday suit." Seeing that argument didn't seem to be winning the day, she took the pellet out of the Doctor's hand. "So I swallow this?" 

"That's right," the Doctor said proudly. 

Lucie gulped the pellet down. "Now what?" she asked. "Is it working?" 

"Take your clothes off and we'll find out," the Doctor said, with what Lucie hoped was meant as an encouraging smile. 

Lucie crossed to the mirror, and reluctantly divested herself of her garments. "Yeah," she said. Her reflection gazed back, looking less than impressed with the two black rectangles apparently floating in midair in front of her. "I think it still needs a bit of work."


End file.
